Okaeri nasai
by Assassination
Summary: Ichigo's a tranfer student to another school and how things could get worse, he runs into Hichigo Shirosaki, who warns him things about everyone he doesn't wanna know about. So...if he doesn't wanna know, how come he makes Hichigo feel at home with him?
1. The new student, and some warnings

Ichigo sat down with a breath of relief; it was his first day in the new school, since he had to move after his father had to get a second job, having to support Karin and Yuzu since they decided to go to private schools. Which wasn't cheap at all.

The eldest Kurosaki had to get a job himself, to pay for his lunch and to go shopping a bit after school ended; he used to hang out with Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chad, and Mizuro. They used to have so much fun, but that's in the past. But he couldn't let it go, his mind wandering as he heard someone sit next to him, knee torn jeans, scratch that, holes in any place possible, black shoes, which had some tears here and there, his eyes slowly lifting, seeing that it was a guy wearing a white skintight tank, black brimming the hem. His skin pure white, the orange haired teen's brown eyes locked with half-lidded golden orbs, abyss in the background, making him almost gulp.

"Hey, s'up?" he grinned, turning his head swiftly to the side, Ichigo following his gaze to see a teen with long black bangs walk up to the albino, glaring down on him from behind silver rimmed glasses. "S'up Uryu?" he smirked, putting his arms behind himself on the bench. "Back fer another round a gettin' yer ass whooped?"

"No," Uryu frowned, his gaze steadily rising from the cocky form to the brown eyed teen, "on the contrary, Hichigo, I just came to say hello to the new student."

Hichigo's head turned quickly at Ichigo, golden irises wide. "You're the new student?! Well, lookit that! I didn' even notice!!"

Uryu scoffed, "That's because you're too busy chewing your gum while getting scolded by the teachers."

The young Kurosaki finally noticed what Uryu was wearing, completely opposite of the albino. A dark gray turtle neck, tucked into his slim tan pants, which were formal, wearing shoes that looked like an adult would wear, making Ichigo mentally stick his tongue out in disgust.

"I'm Uryu Ishida," the raven haired teen said, holding out a hand with a soft smile, Ichigo reaching for it, yet Hichigo grasped his wrist, pushing it down, glaring at the pale Ishida.

"Tch, why would ya shake hands wit him?" he snarled, his white brows furrowing. He looked at the confused teenager. "I'm Hichigo Shirosaki, but ya can call me Shiro if ya want."

Ichigo nodded slowly, "Okay."

Grinning, the white Shirosaki stuck his tongue out at Ishida, making Ichigo yank his hand out of the form's grasp once he saw that blue tongue. Noticing this, Uryu pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose with his pointer.

"He was in an accidental experiment a few years ago, I turned him into this." he spoke calmly. "Don't be afraid, Mr. Shirosaki won't intend any harm to your physical being, unless he has a bone to pick with you."

"He's th' new student, why would I?" Hichigo scowled, glaring at Uryu once he lowered his head, looking up at him, his eyes going back to Ichigo, who abruptly stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I didn't mean t' scare ya,"

"No...it's just...you were a little too close," Ichigo muttered, a small tinge of pink tinting his cheeks. Shaking his head, he looked between both of them. "I'm...Ichigo Kurosaki, pleased to meet you."

"Well...this's a surprise," Hichigo grinned, turning himself so he was lying on the bench, his bangs falling out of his eyes, looking at the new student like he was some sort of candy. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of Extra gum, hoisting it up in the boy's direction, "Want a piece, Ichi? It's the new flava. Berry Pearadise." Ichigo quirked a brow, yet reached over and took a piece as Uryu sighed, all looking over to where sounds of running were coming from, a girl with raven colored hair and purple eyes rushing over with a girl with boobs that completely knocked Orihime's off the charts, her long orange hair tied into a tight ponytail, her blouse just barely fitting, some sky blue of something peeking through, Hichigo groaning and shaking his head.

"Rangiku, what've I told ya about those tight clothes? 'specially in fronta the new student..." he growled, lifting his head, glaring at the girl as she wrapped her arms around the purple haired girl who stopped beside Uryu, her breasts smothering the little girl's face. "And let go of the brat,"

"I told you..." the little figure growled, pushing away from the bright haired Rangiku's chest, a crimson blush on her face. "It's Rukia! Rukia Kuchiki!!"

"Oh, Ruki-kun..." Rangiku cooed, stroking her soft short hair. "Hichi-chan is just making fun of you...you know that right?" Rukia nodded, glaring at the sniggering albino. Ichigo almost fainted over what he saw next. The big boobed girl swooped down and captured Rukia's lips with her own, both pressing against each other as Hichigo looked over at the orange haired teen, snickering as he stood, walking over.

"That's how they are, don' let it get t' ya." he chuckled, slapping a hand on the pale form's shoulder, brown eyes staring back at him.

"A-are they..."

"Yep,"

"And that..."

"Nope,"

Ichigo sighed, chewing on the patch of gum with closed eyes. _This place's so insane...I wish Karin and Yuzu would change their minds about that private school thing._

XXXX

Ichigo looked up from his seat, Hichigo settling himself right next to him, pointing out a redhead with his long hair put into a tight ponytail behind his head, the albino chuckling as he told Ichigo who everyone was, adding side comments after a while.

"That's Renji Abarai, he's a punk, but if ya were me...you'd pick a fight with him, it's actually quite fun."

He pointed at a guy with a sixty-nine tattoo on his cheek, three scars over his other eye.

"That's Hisagi Shuuhei, but if ya ask me, that sixty-nine is for that sex formula thing. Says it's from where he's from."

The alabaster finger swung over to a girl with deep violet colored hair, tied back into a bun, a white haired boy sitting next to her, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Whitey's Toshiro Hitsuguya, he's overprotective of his 'sister'...but Momo's completely fine, we went out a year back, but Toshiro ruined it by tellin' her I was going out with her best, lesbo, friend. Ya saw Rangiku...Rukia's 'friend'."

Ichigo nodded slowly, "Yeah, and it's something I'd rather forget."

Hichigo snickered, then pointed at a bald teenager with some make-up on the tips of his eyes, pink no doubt. "Ikkaku Madarame. Loves getting' into a brawl with anyone who wants t' fight him. His boyfriend's out on a model-contest thing or somethin', loves showing off his so-called beauty. Makes me sick." His finger fell to a white haired boy with a snake-like smile. "That's Gin...stay away from him, unless you're ready to lose your virginity."

"You're making that up, right?"

"Wish I was...when I came here, he tried to rape me in the fuckin' bathroom, luckily Renji came along t' help me out."

_Let this day be over with!!_ the orange haired teen thought bitterly as the young Shirosaki grinned, pointing at a little tiny girl, smaller than Rukia, her hair a bright pink.

"That's Yachiru. Don't be fooled, she'll find weird-ass nicks fer ya in a minute, but she's the sweetest thing ya ever met." he breathed out, having pointed out everyone, but one. The dark toned teenager with sunglasses on. Reaching into his pocket, Hichigo pulled out his own, sliding them onto his face. "Stay away from Tosen as well."

---

_**Okaeri nasi- welcome home – Story's title. Saw that in someone's journal, I don't know if that's what it really means; anyway, hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter. Please tell me what you thought.**_


	2. Things are Insane

"What's wrong with Tosen?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo's golden eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, his white brows furrowed. "Is it that bad?"

"Ichigo, he's blind, but has a freaky way of knowin' where everyone is. Freaks me out," Hichigo shuddered, just remembering it, "a'sides...I heard he used to smoke some crack, or whatever it's called."

"Now...that just sounds like a rumor." Ichigo frowned, furrowing his brows. Crossing his arms and glaring at the albino that folding his arms on his desk, locating his chin against the limbs as Ichigo's brown eyes darted up, seeing a man with long raven hair like Rukia's walk in, looking like he was ready for business, although he was in a school. "Who's that?"

The pale form dropped his head to the white haired Shirosaki's level, seeing his golden orbs widen.

"That's Byakuya, he's th' principal..." he whispered harshly, biting his lower lip. "Must be th' sub for Mr. Aizen."

Ichigo lifted his head, blinking. He met the principal earlier, he was sure. And it was a woman, Kukaku Shiba. Thinking back, he frowned. _No, she was so not the principal. Although, she did warn me to be careful around him._

"Madarame, sit down," the stoic man commanded, the bald teen whipping around with his eyes narrowed, the redhead standing next to him immediately sitting down, reddish-brown eyes wide.

"Oh shit...it's old man Byakuya," Renji mumbled, tattooed brows furrowed, worried, "wonder what happened t' old man Aizen..."

Ikkaku sat down grudgingly, looking at Hichigo, Ichigo noticing a sick grin spreading on the albino's face as well as the one who loved to fight. Mr. Byakuya, noticing this, frowned.

"Do you have something to share with the class, Shirosaki?" he spoke, voice cold like ice as the albino stood, nodding, climbing on top of his desk, grabbing Ichigo's wrist, the orange haired teen's eyes widening. "Release Kurosaki, Shirosaki."

The grinning boy shook his head. "No can do, old man Byakuya."

"What are you doing?" the new student hissed, glaring at the white form. "Let me go."

Hichigo turned towards Byakuya, grinning. "Take..." He reached into his back pocket, Ichigo's eyes widening once he saw a spray can full of laughing gas. "...this!" He whipped it out and sprayed it, laughing as Byakuya's deep violet eyes widened, everyone laughing as the bolted to stand by the michievious teenager. "Hope ya have fun old man! Let's get outta here guys!!"

All the students besides Hichigo and Ichigo ran out, the orange haired teen wrestling to get out of the ragged teen's grasp. "What'd you do that for?! You could get expelled!!"

"And you'll join me unless you run!" Hichigo growled, leaping off the table, darting out, leaving the laughing gas behind, dragging an angered Kurosaki along. "A'sides...no one wants old man Byakuya as a sub, he'll work ya t' death."

The pale teenager sighed. It was his first day and he's already in more trouble than he had hoped. They looked up after a while to a staircase to see Uryu, Ikkaku, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Yachiru, Toshiro, Momo, and Hisagi. All looking like punks while they leaned against the walls, Rangiku holding Rukia possessively, rubbing her cheek against the little girl's.

"Thanks Hichi-chan, wouldn't know what we'd do without you," the bright orange haired teenager smiled as Rukia tried to push her off.

_Reminds me a lot about Orihime and Chizuru..._ Ichigo thought sadly, a depressed look sneaking its way onto his handsome features, Renji noticing and patting his shoulder.

"'ey, what's tha' look for? I get tha' you're not used t' this shit, but you'll get used t' it,"

"That's not it..." Ichigo sighed, his wrist finally being released as his eyes held a drifting off look. "...I'm just remembering the days when I was at Karakura High, that's all."

"'Karakura High'?!" the redhead cried, eyes wide. "Whoa, to be in that school, ya musta had some kick-ass grades!" The orange haired teen nodded, a dreamy look on his face as he leaned against a locker. "I can't help but feel jealous...I've dropped outta a tona schools, but still managed to get in here."

"You're gonna be jealous over a school that has stuck up bastards?" Ikkaku frowned, making Renji turn around with a scowl.

"I was tryin' t' cheer him up, ya dick!"

"Is that a challenge, Abarai?" the bald headed teenager growled, standing and both punks pressing their foreheads together while Rangiku sighed, nuzzling her nose into Rukia's raven hair, which was soft.

"If it is? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?!"

"Calm down Reddy! Bullet-head!" Yachiru piped up, her soft eyes narrowing slightly, wagging a finger at them. "You'll get Big-Boy to come over here and suspend us!"

Ichigo snapped out of his daze, looking to his side to see Hichigo holding his right hand over his mouth, snickering. "Who's 'Big-Boy'?" Ichigo questioned as the albino turned his way, removing his hand with a grin.

"Big-Boy's old man Byakuya," he chuckled. "Told ya she'll make up weird-ass nicks for anyone. Be careful otherwise she'll give you one too."

Both blinked, seeing the small pink haired girl standing in front of them, her head cocked to the side. "Ooh, Whitey...why're you talking to Strawberry like that?"

"'Strawberry'?!" both teens cried out, yet in different ways, Ichigo was horrified while Hichigo was on the ground laughing, holding onto his gut tightly.

"Damn, Yachiru...that ones a good one compared t' the others!" Hichigo hollered, gasping once Ichigo drop down to his level, thrusting a fist beside his head, denting the locker as Ikkaku and Renji stopped their brawl, everyone staring while Hichigo lifted his left hand, taking off his sunglasses to the end of his nose, a skeptical look on his face. "What's the matta with you? It was a compliment, Strawberry."

"My name isn't funny! 'Ichi' means one while 'go' means guardian!" Ichigo fumed, retreating his fist once the bell rang, Renji walking over, his right cheek to the bottom of his jaw bruised, Rukia quickly walking over with concern flashing in her eyes.

"Yo, Ichigo, it was just a joke." the redhead stated, wiping the blood dribbling from his lower lip. "Hichigo has a tendency t' overdo shit like tha'."

Ichigo took in a long breath once he stood, slowly releasing it, turning and walking off as Hichigo slowly got up, his golden eyes flashing with shock. "He coulda taken out my teeth with that blow." he muttered. Eyes following the orange haired teen until he turned to corner, going to his locker. Taking a step forward, he couldn't help but keep going; after all, his locker was shared with that angered Kurosaki. "Damn...he's scary when he's pissed."

Rukia ducked her head once she got to her locker, Yachiru bouncing up on her back, grabbing her things with a giggle. "Thanks, Raveny." she smiled, bouncing off and away.

Ikkaku and Hisagi having a glaring contest over whose turn it was to open the locker, Renji glaring at Gin once he walked over, that snake-like smile still plastered on his face, and Rangiku smiling at a long haired teenager with purple hair, tanned skin, golden eyes like Hichigo's. Ichigo blinked, seeing an alabaster hand sneak past him and grab a black backpack, turning to see Hichigo frown, which didn't look right on the white form's features. Turning, he walked off while Ichigo sighed, grabbing his orange bag.

_Time for work now,_ he thought bitterly as he hoisted the pack onto his back, shutting the locker and walking off towards the exit. _Hopefully things'll be better there than here..._


	3. An agreement, a deal

Hichigo leaned back against the tree near a bookstore just across the street, lifting his head to see Ichigo rush in with a look that could only be described as panic, standing with a quirked brow as he followed him, seeing a Star Bucks over to his right, seeing Ichigo talk back and forth between the casher and a man with long silver hair, his hair tied back into a braid.

"You looked exhausted, Kurosaki," the man spoke.

"I...ran from..."

"I understand, and that's fine, you need you education. Speaking of which, we have anew staff member, which should –" The man turned, eyes landing on the white haired Shirosaki, whom gulped.

_Ichigo works here?!_ he thought, eyes widening behind the black sunglasses.

"Ah, there you are, Shirosaki," he smiled warmly, turning to face a wide eyed Ichigo, his mouth agape, snapping it shut as he returned his attention to the man, "please show him all he needs to know, Kurosaki."

"Yes," Ichigo mumbled, dropping his head, "Mr. Ukitake..."

_Could things get any worse?_ the orange haired teen thought bitterly as he walked behind the counter, waving a hand at Hichigo, motioning him to follow. _I should quit after this, he just...gets me in a mountain of trouble as it is._

Hichigo shoved his hands into his pockets, trailing after the sulking Kurosaki as he reached over, grabbing the uniform, tossing one at the albino, whom furrowed his brows.

"I didn't know ya worked here," he spoke, the orange haired teen sighing, slipping on the apron, turning and facing him, brown eyes narrowed.

"Look, don't get me in trouble, 'cause I don't wanna borrow money from my dad, who has two jobs, just to pay for the private schooling my sisters wanted. I need this job, got it?"

"Yeah, but ya didn't have to sound like such an asshole," he frowned, crossing his arms.

Ichigo shook his head, placing a hand over his face, leaning against the wall. "I dropped out of Karakura High..."

"How?" Hichigo asked, taking his glasses off with a quirked brow.

"I was thinking about my life...I dealt with my mother being killed in a car accident five years ago, but the dreams haunted me years later." he spoke with a soft tone. Closing his eyes. "I was deprived of sleep and couldn't keep up my grades, so when a teacher called on me, I was sleeping. So...you get it, I as dropped out."

Hichigo walked up to him, placing a hand on his right arm, nodding, understanding while he removed his hand, turning and walking out to the job, Ichigo staring after him as he slowly placed a hand on his right arm where the white form touched.

_Maybe things are looking up, _he thought with a mental smile.

"Ichigo, they need ya at table three," Hichigo called, poking his head in. "A'sides...they're starin' at me like I'm the devil itself."

The brown eyed teen chuckled in a low tone, walking over and locating his left hand on Shirosaki's shoulder. "That's because you do look like it." With that he left, Hichigo glaring after him, then grinning.

_They're really looking up._

XXXX

Both classmates sat down across from each other, mug full of peppermint hot chocolate in their hands, Hichigo lifting his cup to his lips, taking a sip, shutting his eyes as he swallowed, placing the mug down with a deep exhale of air. Opening his golden eyes, seeing Ichigo point at his face, snickering as the albino quirked a brow.

"What's so funny?" he snarled, highly offended.

"You got some marshmallow on your face," Ichigo pointed out, reaching over and picking up and napkin, leaning over and wiping off the offending white fluff, Hichigo's eyes wide as he slightly blushed, "there...better."

"I coulda licked it off, ya know."

Ichigo pulled away, shrugging, taking a gulp of his own hot coco.

"Seems you two are getting along well," Ukitake smiled as he walked over, clapping his hands together, "So...how's our new coworker doing, Kurosaki?"

"Pretty well, but he like wearing his sunglasses a lot."

"Oh," Ukitake looked at Hichigo, whom was wearing his sunglasses, "let me see your eyes."

"T-that'd be a bad idea, Ukitake." Hichigo stuttered, hating how much he changed after that incident in that freak-of-a-teacher's lab, being Uryu's partner was the worst idea the albino ever had. "I-it helps me with my uh..." His eyes went to Ichigo, who nodded.

"He's got an illness, you see...and he can't look directly into the light. Any type, he needs to wear sunglasses twenty-four seven...at least until night falls." Ichigo finished, Ukitake giving both a skeptical look for a while until he shrugged.

"All right, but I want to see your eyes one of these days, Shirosaki,"

The albino slowly nodded, a depressed look appearing on his face once the manager left, looking at the orange haired teen, who frowned as well.

"You can't avoid it forever," he spoke, trying to sound positive, yet the look on the other student made his positive attitude falter. "Okay, how about this...until you show him your eyes...I'll...uh,"

"I need help with my grades," Hichigo mumbled, looking down on the tiled floor, Ichigo blinking, staring at him. "I'll be kicked out if I don't get them up."

"Okay, then...until you gather the courage to show him your eyes, I'll help you get your grades up, how about that?"

The depressed look faded into nothingness, Hichigo looking up with a nod, grinning. "And I'll help you out by," His gaze fell to his coco, white steam slowly rising, "I'm not sure...I'll figure something out."

"I'm sure you will," Ichigo laughed lightly.

"All right you two," Ganju called with a slight frown, "we're closing soon, hurry it up with those drinks."

"Ah, we're done anyway, stingy!" Ichigo shouted, standing and grabbing Hichigo's finished mug once he guzzled down the drink, walking over to Ganju and placing the mugs down as he turned and started cleaning them. "Hey Ganju...go easy on Hichigo, he's got a lot on his plate, 'kay?"

"Tch, fine, but I'll be extra hard on you then," he smirked, glancing over his shoulder, seeing that the two boys were already opening the door and walking out while the dark haired man sighed, shaking his head. "Those two are going to get into a fight one of these days...and one might die..." He quickly knocked on wood, going back to drying the cups.

Ichigo readjusted the back pack with a sigh, looking over at the punk beside him.

"So, what do you need help in most? We'll start with that first, then go down the list from there,"

"Well...the one I need most help in is...well...poetry class..." he slowly said, looking away with a blush from embarrassment as Ichigo nodded.


	4. A family, a teen with envy

Both teens looked straight ahead, Hichigo's hands in his pocket, slumping his shoulders, feeling terribly guilty at that moment, looking over at Ichigo with his covered eyes. Sensing the stare, the brown eyed teen sighed.

"Calm down, I'll help you, it's not a big deal," he said, looking over at the white haired teen, "Besides...Karin and Yuzu stay at the dorms in their private school, I barely see them anymore, Dad's always busy, he won't even notice that I brought over a guest."

"Sounds...lonely,"

"Yeah, now it is...I used to hang out with my old friends at their houses unless everyone needed to study, we were at my place," Ichigo sighed, his eyes half-lidded, a frown set on his face. "Now things are different..." The white haired form opened his mouth to say something then stopped, thinking it be best if he just kept his trap shut. Yet, his golden eyes kept looking back at the orange haired teen with a sympathetic look gleaming in them.

"But hey," the eldest Kurosaki sibling looked over at Hichigo, "lets get over to my place so I can help you with poetry class, I don't have any homework right now, so...I have all the time in the world to help you."

"How're ya gonna keep up with your homework once ya get it and helpin' me at the same time?"

"I'll find a way," he said confidently. "We made a deal, remember?"

"Yeah," he replied, voice low, "but still..."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine,"

Hichigo was silent until he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Thanks."

The pale teen looked over at him with a slight smile, nodding. Readjusting the pack strap on his shoulder as he blinked, wondering why he had the sudden feeling that they were being watched, and by something he felt made cold shivers crawl onto his skin like a million insects, trying to invade his space.

"There's that bastard!!" a deep voice shouted, both teens smartly turning on their heels, Hichigo's brows furrowing while Ichigo's raised. "Where's my money, ya punk?!"

The albino took a small step towards Ichigo, nudging his arm with his elbow. "Get away from here, fast." he whispered, those brown eyes staring at him now, the shocked teenager not moving an inch, or even a centimeter. "Get out of here; otherwise he'll gang his fuckin' punks up on ya."

"You...owe him money?"

"Tch, by money...he means killing me...or beatin' me t' death,"

Those uncovered eyes widened. _Death..._ Grasping the white form's wrist, he turned, running away like the boy suggested, but with him in tow, protesting and cursing at him as he continued to run, hearing the man yell after them. _I can't just...let that happen..._

"Come back here, ya brat!" the man shouted, pulling out a gun, aiming it at Ichigo, pulling the trigger slightly, then narrowing his eyes, fully yanking it back.

Hearing the gunshot, Hichigo's eyes widened, pushing the orange haired teen down, crying out in pain as the shell tore through the fabric in his left arm, going through his skin, muscle, tissue, and slightly making his bone crack, flying through the rest of his body, blood spurting out of his wounds, his body going limp and falling onto the ground, where Ichigo was picking himself up from.

"H-Hichigo?!" he cried, seeing that the sunglasses fell off of the teen's face, golden eyes half-lidded, a grin on his face like nothing was wrong, propping his head up with his chin. The pale form snapping into a sitting position. "Why'd you – what the hell?! Why're you smiling! Y-you're dying!"

"Heh, you're worried? I've been...urgh," His body twitched, screaming out in pain and the need of blood, "...worse."

"But..."

"That's it boys, lets head on home," the gunman chuckled, opening the car door to a limo, settling his bottom on the seat, yet stopped mid-way once he saw the orange haired teen slowly raise to his feet. "Hmm..."

Turning, Ichigo glared at the man, darting at him, throwing his bag off with a battle cry, leaping off the ground once he was a few inches away from the dark haired man, bending his left knee and turning, releasing it and smacking the gun away from the man, landing on his feet, turning so he had his back turned to him, although his face was clearly visible, swinging his right arm at the older male's face, smacking him square in the jaw, dislocating it as he coughed out blood, stumbling back.

"You..." He could barely speak, trying to relocate his broken jaw, blood pooling from his mouth.

Facing the man, the eldest Kurosaki sibling narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed. "Call nine-one-one, now." he hissed, looking over at the driver, whom automatically picked up the phone, dialing the number as people slowly came out from their houses and stores, surrounding them, the pale boy's eyes dulled over with hatred and the desire to kill the man before him. "Tell them there was a shooting, where we are, and to hurry their asses up. Also...that it's an emergency, now!"

"Y-yes, sir."

Looking back at the bleeding form, he ran over, slightly regretting that he had once a bullet whizzed past, hitting his cheek. Yet he paid it no mind, licking the blood once it slid down to his mouth. Dropping to his knees, he slid his bag over his shoulder, sliding his arms under the lifeless form.

"Hi...Hichigo...are you gonna make it? At least...until the ambulance gets here?" he whispered, worry filling his eyes once the white form looked up at him after turning his head weakly, grinning smugly.

"What do ya take me for? A girl? Naw...I'll last,"

Raspy breathes came from the bleeding form, the angered form biting his lower lip harshly, causing it to bleed. "I...that sonofabitch..." he growled, causing the white form to blink his eyes from confusion. "I'll...kill him...I swear I will..."

Hichigo twisted himself in the comforting arms, grabbing onto the white fabric to his shirt, blood drenching the pure white cloth. "Ichi...Ichigo?"

"I promise," he mumbled, looking down on the classmate, "this won't happen to you again." Tears brimmed the edges of those brown eyes, yet gasped out once another bullet went whizzing through him, straight through his right shoulder, dropping to his knees, breathing heavily and veering over his shoulder to see the citizens scrambling around the man now, forcing him to the ground. "That bastard..."

Darkness closed in on both of them, Ichigo accidentally falling over on Hichigo, both of their eyes shut, the scene so saddening as the world drowned out, silence replacing it. Nothingness...except the feel of the other's flesh.

XXXX

"Ichigo,"

Pain scorched through him as he tried to move, biting his lower lip, slowly trying to open his eyes, the world blurry as though he was just reborn, the colors and shapes reorganizing themselves. Seeing a pure white face stare back, only one name being recalled.

"Hichigo?" he breathed out, slowly getting up yet being pushed back down gently, his eyes looking to his shoulders to see alabaster hands, those brown orbs going back to the white haired teen. "I thought...you died..."

"No, the bullet only got through my arm, that's it," he spoke calmly, removing his hands form the other teen's shoulders, wincing. "Though it still stings like a bitch..."

A relieved look flushed over the orange haired teen as he settled his head back against the pillow. Shutting his eyes with a few steady breathes, smiling softly. Reopening his eyes to see Yuzu, Karin, and his father, Isshin.

"Ichigo!" they cried with overjoyed voices, hearing this made Hichigo excuse himself, eyes saddened and yet filled with envy. Quirking a brow, the orange haired teen watched as the albino disappeared behind the door.

"We came as soon as Hichigo told us, he's such a nice boy, although he has a little nasty attitude," Isshin explained, smiling warmly, yet stopped once he saw those brown eyes stay on the door, a concerned expression befalling his son's usual scowl. "You wanted more time with him, don't you?"

Hearing this snapped the boy out of his daze, looking at his family with a slight smile. "Oh...it's not that...I'm just..."

"We'll understand, Ichigo," Yuzu spoke, both girls wearing the schools uniforms, a navy blue skirt with a dark red brimming the edges, the shirt a dark red, yet brimmed with navy blue, the sleeve color white. "He doesn't seem to have anyone...he was alone when we came to see him, and he lead us here."

_Come to think of it..._ he thought as he slowly sat himself up, his right shoulder spamming with anger that he dared to get up while he was still in pain. _He did say he needed to up his grades...and yet...if he had a family...they'd help him, right?_

Turning, he stepped off his bed, walking towards the door as his family stared, looking at each other in bewilderment. The nurse told them all he wouldn't be able to move, and yet there he was, walking. Grasping the handle, his breathing hitched, blood threatening to pour out of the still healing wound. Sighing, he turned the handle, seeing Hichigo no where in sight, until he looked down on the floor, seeing him sitting down.

His forehead pressed against his curled knees, arms wrapped around his shins, hugging his legs close to his chest, snow white hair covering his face.

"You all right?" he asked softly, shutting the door and walking to the other side of the white form, sitting down as well. Hichigo lifted his head, looking over at him with gold-black eyes, nodding, hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm..." His voice died, looking down at his bare toes, since they were almost naked, shirts off to check the damage. "...I'm fine." He sighed, placing his chin on his knees, the look of sadness returning. "To have a family to come and check up on you...what a...nice thought."

"Do you even have a family, Hichigo?" Ichigo asked, the white form looking at him with wide eyes.

---


End file.
